Un peu de poussière de fée
by la.fille.en.bleu
Summary: Ariel a trouvé un objet peu commun au fond de la mer. Lorsqu'elle vient pour le présenter à Peter, ceux-ci, à l'aide de poussière de fée, décident de s'amuser un peu, avec celui-ci. Genre : Amitié et Romance, car vous êtes libres de l'interpréter comme vous le souhaitez ;)


- Alors Ariel, toujours en train de rêver ?

Ariel sortit de sa rêverie, plongeant alors à l'eau sous l'effet de surprise.

- Ohé, ne t'en vas pas, c'est seulement moi !

- Peter, tu m'as fait une de ces peurs !

- J'ai vu, oui !

Ariel rigola, sous sa propre bêtise. Avant de retourner auprès du rocher duquel elle avait plongé. Peter s'y était installé, afin de la rejoindre. Depuis son arrivée au Pays Imaginaire, jamais elle n'avait trouvé meilleur ami que Peter Pan. Cet enfant doté d'un côté si spécial qui faisait de lui sa plus grande qualité.

Au pays imaginaire, Peter était aimé de tous, sauf des pirates. Il s'avait s'amuser mieux que quiconque, et le faisait si bien qu'on ne pouvait jamais dire s'il s'amusait ou si c'était pour de vrai. Et pour Ariel, c'était l'ami idéal. Celui qui savait toujours rire, qui ne prenait jamais tout au pied de la lettre.

- Alors, qu'as-tu trouvé ?

Excitée, Ariel remonta vite s'asseoir sur le rocher, prenant alors son sac d'algues qu'elle traînait partout.

- J'ai trouvé ça ! Tu sais ce que c'est ?

- Non, tu ne le sais pas, toi ?

- Non, mais c'est un objet si joli ...

Peter observa l'objet que lui tendait Ariel. À première vue, il s'agissait d'une petite boite. Ronde, coquette, jolie. Il la retourna dans tous les sens, avant d'apercevoir une petite manivelle. Avec attention, il en fit quelques tours, croyant avoir déjà vu une telle chose auparavant. Puis, il l'ouvrit, devant le regard émerveillé de la jeune sirène.

La mélodie qui s'en dégagea était douce, enjoliveuse. Ariel s'approcha de plus en plus de l'objet, le regard fixé dessus, des étoiles qui brillaient dans les yeux. Elle regardait la ballerine, qui tournait gracieusement au centre de la boite et, d'un air rêveur, déposa son visage entre ses mains.

- Comme je rêverais d'avoir des jambes pour pouvoir danser...

À cette remarque, Peter sourit. Ariel n'était pas une sirène comme les autres, ça, c'était sûr. Et c'était justement pour cette originalité que Peter prenait tant de plaisir à venir la voir. Il regarda la jeune fille, qui lentement faisait tournoyer ses doigts autour de la ballerine, fredonnant. Il se mit à réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait lui dire pour lui remonter le moral, mais il ne trouva pas. En levant les yeux toutefois, il aperçut la fée Clochette, qui volait par-là.

- Hé Clochette ! lui cria-t-il. Tu ne voudrais pas venir par ici s'il-te-plait ?

Docile, Clochette s'approcha, lui demandant ce qu'il lui voulait bien. Peter l'attrapa, lui volant alors un peu de poussière de fée, qu'il lança sur Ariel, qui lentement, se mit à flotter. Folle de rage et de jalousie, Clochette s'enfuit, devant la grossièreté dont Peter venait de faire preuve.

Sans un regard, Peter se dirigea vers Ariel, lui attrapant les mains afin de faciliter l'équilibre. Puis, au son de la musique, Peter entraîna Ariel dans une danse qu'il trouvait plutôt amusante, et qui allait peu de pair avec la mélodie qui jouait. Folle de joie, Ariel prenait énormément de plaisir à virevolter dans les airs comme elle le faisait sous la mer.

- Peter, je vole !

- Oui tu voles. Et tu danses aussi !

Pour appuyer ses dires, il fit tournoyer Ariel qui riait de bon coeur. Peter était heureux, il adorait voir son amie d'aussi bonne humeur. Ils dansèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus suffisamment de poussière de fée, et que la douce mélodie ne s'estompe.

Ariel dans l'eau, Peter sur le rocher, ils finirent de rigoler, heureux d'avoir passé un si bon moment.

- Ariel, tu sais, je ne peux pas te donner de jambes pour t'aider à danser. Mais si un jour, tu as besoin de poussière de fée, tu sais où me trouver !

Et alors qu'il partait déjà au loin, Ariel le remercia d'un grand sourire, et plongea au fond de l'océan, fredonnant et chantonnant encore sur l'air de la mélodie. Puis, elle eut un éclair de génie. Elle sortit la petite boîte de son sac et s'exclama :

- Une boîte à musique ! C'est comme ça que ça s'appelle.

_

**Parce que je suis devenue accro à Disney (le mot "accro" est important et surtout plus puissant qu'avant) et que ça m'a fait retrouver le minimum d'inspiration qu'il me fallait pour me remettre à écrire.**

**Et puis, j'aime Peter et Ariel, ensemble. **


End file.
